The slayer
by babygirl20121
Summary: When Faith dedicates her life to kill vampire, she meets Ethan would she find a way to kill him? Or will she fall prey just like the rest.
1. Losing to a vampire

"Are you done?" I smirk as I finished putting on my green contacts, my hair was a cascade of curls. I was wearing black leader pants, with short black boots, and a white lanced shirt that showed my pierced belly bottom. I smirk putting on my black eyeliner, my friend came to the room just as I was putting on my red lipstick my friend came groaning to the room.  
"Faith!"

"I'm done. Jeez." I smirk putting on my stake behind my shirt and putting a black jacket on it. She rolled her eyes and got on the drivers seat, I got on the passenger sit and we headed out. "If I didn't know any better I would of think you are eager going to this bar."

"I'm not." I smirk.

"Right." I sigh. "Your becoming addicted."

"I'm ok, I just like my job too much. You used to."

"Hell I still am."

"Uh hu." Half an hour later we were at the disgusted bar. We started playing pool. I made sure too look girly and defenseless. I was going to do my next shot when our eyes locked. I smiled seductively and made my shot which was perfect. He walked towards my table. Electrifying blue eyes, that were decorated with highlighter. His hair was short but spike like, it make him looked hot. His lips were plum and full. They called for a women's kiss. He was wearing a long black coat that hide the back of his neck. Black leather boots with black leather pants, he was wearing a white shirt that showed his muscular chest. I slowly stood up watching him come my way.

"What are you two lovely ladies doing in a place like this." He said in a low sexy voice. My friend glared at him disgusted. I kept the smiled and let the stick to the side to walk towards his side.

"Waiting for a hot guy like you." He raise an eyebrow as his lips got up in a small smiled.

"You were expecting me?"

"Sort of, this is mostly a guys bar, girls thinks the hot ones hang out at the mall, or a rich bar, but those like high class girl, we cant afford to pretend."

"Ah." He said understanding. "Would you like me to buy you a drink?" I gave him my most seductive smile.

"Why don't we get out of here for an hour." His lips curled up in a sexy smile. I turned to look at Samantha who was glaring towards the guy's way. "You'll be fine right?" She gave me a sharp node and the sexy stranger extended his hands. I took it.

"I'm Faith Lehane." His eyes showed recognition, but he hide it.

"I'm Ethan Monroe." We walked until we were in an alley. Why is it the alley their favorite place. He pushed me against the wall softly and looked down at me. I smiled back. His hands came to my waist and was about to go back as if to get a better hold.

"Wait." I whispered breathless. "Here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with here?"

"It's kind of dirty." I said as we locked eye contact while with one hand I tried to get my stake. He moved in the fast way of him and put my hands above my face and pressed me hard against the wall taking my stake and dropping it to the floor as it burned him.

"I think is perfect, for what were doing?" I glared at him I tried to get away, but he was unusually strong. Stronger than any vampire that I ever fought.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"I was hoping a lot." He put a leg of him in between mine, while he held my hands above my head with just one of his, with the other one he explored my body. I shiver repulsed, I had never let them go this far before.

"I must admit, by this point I have killed the slayer before." I was embarrassed and piss off by now.

"Ditto." He smirk.

"Darling." He said in an old tone. "You never fought one of my age before. I assure you, you would be dead by now."

"How old are you?" I said still glaring.

"2,000." I gasp. "I know I'm a grandpa." I looked down involuntarily and I notice his bulge. He smirk as he saw my eyes. "Yes, this grandpa is aroused by this proximity. I'm debating whether to fed off you while having sex or just fed."

"Just kill me." Samantha should be here soon, I just needed him entertain a couple of minutes more.

"I just don't one to yet." He smirk.

"How about I make you beg me for it?" I glared.

"Give me your best shot." He smirk as his lips kissed my neck making me feel more repulse. Then he bite down. I yelp in pain and tried to fight him off but he held tight. But once he started drinking my body slung and I wanted him to keep drinking. Oh God yes! He stopped abruptly my blood still on his lips. I started breathing heavily.

"Do you want more?" He asked seductively. I nodded. He stepped back kicking my stake further away. Undress your self, it I'll feel much better. I took off my jacket and dropped it to the floor as I started with my shirt he spun fast making him like a blur. And hitting Samantha hard on the chest making her fly back. I gasp breaking out of his spell. He stared at me. "See how I can make you do what I want even with contact. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him kissing my hand. "Until next time my fair lady." The he disappeared. I ran to my friends side, she started to wake up.

"What the hell?! Where you about to have sex with the vampire?"

"He had me under his spell."

"You were wearing contacts for god sake!"  
"He bit me, and I- it was like hypnosis." She stared in disbelieve.

"How did he had you to that point?" I glared.

"He was a 2,000 years old vampire, I though he was younger… you know if you think you-"

"I'm sorry." I nodded grabbed my jacket and stake and stormed out towards the car. She drove towards the slayers place for a meeting. The other's were not going to be happy knowing I let one go… I would have a month training just because of it.

Ethan Monroe would pay for this.

**Writer's note: SO i think i started slayer a little wrong, so i started again. This time making it more time for the main characters taking their time to tolerated each other. Let me know which one is better and i'll keep writing on your favorite. Although both are going to be almost the same. Faith is the daughter of the most powerful vampire. :) Please read and review :) **


	2. Kinnaped

I fall back as he kicked me hard in the stomach I grunted, but stood up fast. My attacker smirk.

"Well they were right to send you here, Faith. Your have become weak." I took my stake out and signal him to come forwards he did. I jumped turning around and giving him a kick as I jumped getting on top of him and putting the stake on his chest. "Nice, but you don't want to be in this position with a vampire." I got off him helping him up.

"It'll be for a minute."

"A minute too long, and you'll be under his spell." He glared. "That's why your back here. You fraternized with a vampire and now that vampire is killing at night."

"He was older." He backhand slapped me with a hand that had a ring so he cut my lips. I felt blood in my lips and I turned my head to the side and spit up.

"You have killed before when you didn't engage in conversation."

"I always engage in conversation! Is part of the job, getting them alone." He backhand slapped me again. Making me dropped the stake.

"Stop making excuses for your self! There's no room for mistake. Lucky for you Samantha was with you." I glared at him flushing red. "God knows what would the vampire had done if you two would be left alone for a couple of minutes more." I glared at him fighting tears. "Pick up your stake."

I did and fought him. I took my rage and frustration on him and won again.  
"Good." He said breathless. "Got get your self clean and be ready for dinner." I nodded and walked out. One hour later I was eating dinner by myself.

"So Faith, what's it like to be a train slayer back here because you screw up." In a swift movement I stood up grabbing him by the neck and slamming it against my food.

"Damn good, because I can defend my self." He glared at me, he tried to get off my grasp by I held tight. "Now do your self a favor and leave me alone." He glared but nodded. I let go of him and sat back down hearing laughter.

A month later I was released.

Samantha ran towards me and hugged me. I just stood there glaring at her.  
"You could have help me." I said glaring at her.

"I did. I bet now your ready to battle a vampire and succeeding." I glared.

"What?!"

"You know I didn't let him go."

"You had your jacket out, you look like you were going to have sex with the vampire."

"He use compulsion! I didn't do it on purpose!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. She shrugged. Fine I'll make her see. "Thank you." I said thru gritted teeth. She nodded with a smile.

"I was put on hold while you were recovering." I bit my lips from insulting her. "Well work our way to finding the vampire you let go." I nodded.

"You'll be the slutty friend." She had a horror face on.

"I cant." I smirk.

"We had the same training."

"I cant be touched by them."

"Well in the re-training, I was reminded that we don't let them get that close. Once at the alley, you get your stake out and kill." She looked horrified.

"I'm not doing the slutty friend. I always did it for you as a favor. Now we'll divided it like we should of. By the way. You got three month that I did it for you." I turned walking towards the shower. "I'll be ready in an hour." She glared but I ignored her.  
One hour later we were both at a different bar. We notice a vampire an I nodded towards Samantha. She pleaded with me, but I ignored her. She would see that training is slightly wrong.

She stood up and walked nervously towards the vampire, he smirk offering her a drink, she took it and drank from it. A couple of minutes later they walked out. I put the timer the slayers gave me and started it.  
One minute later… I smirk and walked out stake ready. Samantha didn't know the power of vampire even wearing contacts after this, she would be my ally. I walked to the alley and heard a moan, and a growled sound I ran silently and held back a gasp. Samantha was being slammed against the wall but not in a fight… her legs was around the vampire's waist as he slammed his dead dick inside her over and over, he was going so fast, it looked like a blur. While he was fucking her, he was drinking her blood. I slammed the stake on his back piercing his heart. He gasp and felt back dropping Elizabeth. I shook horrified.

"It had been only a minute." I said in shock. She was still in a daze, so I dressed her up and waited until she could talk. The she felt to her knees.

"Oh my god!" She cover her face.

"You want me to report this?" She looked up scare, but had a frown.

"Your giving me the choice?"

"Well unlike you I know you didn't wanted to sleep with the vampire." She shook her head crying. "So next time I slip, you'll believe me."

"ok." She said in a small voice.

"Well only report each other WHEN we notice actual affection." We shook on it and went to our dorm. I took a short shower and put on my pjs on. Samantha spend all night showering her self and crying… The next day we took a day off and spend it watching movies and ordering pizza at night we went to a park. Once at the park Samantha separated herself because she found herself a friend. I sat near a bench when someone put a hand on my mouth dragging me back I kicked and tried to yell but by now I was on the forest him pinning me against a tree. I glared.

"I missed you." He caress my cheek making me cringed. "If I take my mouth off. Will you scream?" I glare as an answer to me. "I'll feed of you." I stared at him in horror. "Will you listen?" I gave a sharp nod. He took his hands out. "Where were you?"

"None of your business." He smirk.

"We have a problem."

"Oh?" I said sarcastically.

"You need to call back the slayer." I gave a hard laugh.

"I'm not the leader, all that would cost me is death, or punishment." He study me.

"Who's your leaders name?"

"I'm not saying." He got closer to me his face inches from me.

"Don't test me!" I glared.

"You must of deal with slayers. You know we'll die before-" I yelp as he bit me. I tried to pushed him away but he just carried me bridal style and disappeared with me. I didn't know where we were going and I didn't care… When he let go of me I was laying down in a bed. He smirk licking the blood of his lip.

"We'll talk more about your leader." I gasp as he locked me in what looked like a room, but I knew it was a cell.


End file.
